


Summer Heat

by star_lemonade



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Eating out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: Chan is your best friend, but your feelings change under the heat of summer.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my [tumblr](https://star-lemonade.tumblr.com/)

He was your parent’s friend’s son. Whenever someone asked who that was this is what you said and it was true. Your parents had been friends with his parents as long as you could remember and probably even longer. Over the years you had moved, he had moved, but every year, you would see each other again and it would be like old times, when you two had lay under a blanket pretending to hide from some monster. One time your parents had rented a little house by the sea and you two spent the whole day building a sand castle with defensive water filled moat that was quite impressive given the primitive tools you had. When the tide came the castle was swallowed by the flood. 

When he had moved to Seoul to become a singer, you were finally in the same city again and over time you started to spend more time together. On the weekends he would come to your place and you would cook something. He was not a good cook but at least you could leave the cutting to him. 

When you moved out of the student flat to your own place in February he was the first to offer help. He did not come alone but brought four of his friends. They were his flat mates and it would not be the last time that you spent time together.

“I don’t think I even have that much stuff” 

“We’re just emotional support,” Donghun countered. 

* * *

Now it was summer in the city and the heat was starting to get unbearable. At night it was hard to fall asleep. The air conditioning left you with a dry mouth and stuffy nose so you tried to avoid using it at night. 

You worked at a small cafe over the summer which had the benefit of unlimited iced coffee and tea. However the AC at work was the worst, it made the room too cold and the air super dry. Whenever the door opened a gust of hot humid air came in, mixed with the cold and temporarily made the room just the right temperature before the AC mercilessly took over again.

It had been a busy day so far, but things calmed down after lunch time was over. The only customers left were two older women chatting over a cup of coffee in the corner of the room. You used the time to clean the coffee machine. Hot water stream removed all potential milk residue from the nozzle and the vapore rose up in a plume fogging all surfaces in its surroundings. After you were done, you had nothing to do so you checked your phone. One new message from Chan. It read: 

“Pool party tonight?”

Cool water, that sounded heavenly. Having your whole body engulfed in it then coming out and letting the sun dry you off; Cocktails in hand, lying on a deck chair. _Yes, that is exactly what I need right now._

“How? Where?” Was your response and a moment later your phone rang. 

“So, someone I know knows someone whose family has a pool on the roof of a building and tonight we can go there. So what are you saying?” 

* * *

  
  


At 6 pm after your shift had ended and you got home just long enough to pack your bathing suit, a towel and a change of clothes as well as shove something to eat in your mouth on the way out, you stood in front of the address Chan had sent. On the street the sun was blocked by the tall buildings and the air pooled here clinging to you like unmoving, hot syrup. 

The building in front towered over you, its glass facade reflecting the blue sky above. The interior of the lobby and the elevator were made from grey stone and steel. You went up to the top floor with the guy whose uncle owned the place.

“Please leave the place in one piece, or my uncle will kill me” he said as you entered the apartment through the wide door. 

The flat was big enough for a five person household to live there comfortably. The sun still shone up here, flooding the open living room with golden light. At the side opposite the entrance you could already see the pool through the floor to ceiling windows. A grey couch and a glass coffee table filled the right side of the room. The big withe tiles were cool under your feet.

“Do I look that irresponsible?” You asked, smiling. The guy whose name you had forgotten but were too embarrassed to ask for again, just laughed. Before he could say anything a voice shouted your name from the other side of the room. Chan was standing in the kitchen and waving at you. 

"You look more responsible than him" he laughed and left you to wander on your own. You met Chan in the kitchen that seemed to be cut from one large piece of stainless steel and reminded you of the restaurant you used to work at some time ago. Counter was packed with bread, salad, tomatoes and other ingredients. Chan was wearing a colourful short sleeve shirt, shorts and a big smile. Today his black hair was parted slightly to the right and looked as soft as ever. 

"Hiiii" He hugged you tightly. "Are you hungry? We are gonna make some burgers."

"I ate a bit because I didn't know if there would be something edible." 

"Come on, it was just that one time..."

"Heeeyy" Byeongkwan appeared beside you. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and wide, floppy shorts that made him blend in with the kitchen counter perfectly. "Ready for the pool?"

You got changed in the bathroom, put on your swimming wear, added the t-shirt back because it felt odd to walk around the house without it and went outside. The water reflected the evening sun and a light breeze crinkled its surface. This building was a little higher than its surroundings so you had a nice view over the roofs of the city. A haze hung above everything like a dome trapping the heat in the streets below. 

There were some people at the pool who you did not know. One girl tried to get Junhee’s attention, but he was talking to Sehyoon who laid in a deckchair intently listening. You walked over to the edge of the pool. It and the floor around it were covered in light blue tiles and a stainless steel ladder led into the water. The pool was deeper on one end than the other and you wondered how it could exist here on the roof of a building and not just break someone’s ceiling with the weight of all that water. _Well, it’s time to cool off._

You were about to take off the t-shirt when you were grabbed from behind and thrown into the water. It was colder than expected and you got a bunch in your mouth and nose. When you broke through the surface, you coughed and spat out the lightly chlorine tasting water. You were not alone in the water, Chan was beside you and laughed. 

“YOU!!” 

Chan swam away as fast as possible when you started splashing water at him. He reached the edge and sat down there. You followed. _How dare he throw me into the water like that, without even giving a word of warning._ The wet t-shirt made it harder to swim, but you got to the edge of the pool and pulled yourself out of the water. Chan had taken off his t-shirt and wrung it out. _He is beautiful._ The thought came suddenly and out of nowhere. His wet hair stuck up in all directions and water ran down his face leaving tiny droplets behind that sparkled in the sunlight. His lips were full and he ran his tongue over them unconsciously.

“Is something wrong with my face?” Chan touched his face, but there was nothing. 

“No it’s nothing.” You looked away and caught Byeongkwan waving at you from the other side of the pool where he had sat down in the same chair as Sehyoon. You got up and walked over to them. Junhee handed you a towel.

“Thanks”

Chan came over too and you realized that you had never seen him shirtless before. He was more on the lean side, but every time he breathed a hint of his abs was visible. _I wonder what it feels like to run my hands over them_. Your face felt hot and you hoped that no one had seen you staring. 

It was a fun evening hanging out with the guys, eating and swimming some more. When you laid down on your bed that evening you could not shake the image of Chan sitting next to you on the edge of the pool. The way skin looked in the golden sunlight, his eyes sparkling and his warm smile. It made you all tingly and stomach tighten as you thought about how soft his skin felt when you hugged him goodbye. _Why do I suddenly feel like this? He is just my childhood friend, not some hot guy i just met. Was he always that good looking? Are my hormones getting the better of me? Do I have a crush on my best friend now? No, no, it was just a weird day_. 

* * *

During the next few days, more than ever, you wanted to spend time with Chan. _I should not call him. I don’t want to seem weird or clingy._ You missed him but you controlled yourself. Every time you began typing a message, you ended up deleting it again. You did not contact him for a few days until he suddenly appeared at the coffee shop. 

“Oh! There is my favorite person!” He was the first person in line when you came back from the backroom. 

“Hey Chanie!!” You hugged him a little longer than usual and it felt amazing. His warmth, his perfume that smelled extra good today even though you were sure it was the same as always. He stayed for a few hours and it was fun to have him around. He told you bad jokes and you had a hard time not bursting into laughter. When customers came in, he sat down on a chair near the counter and played on his phone. Sometimes when he was looking at you with his eyes sparkling your heart skipped a beat. _Calm down he doesn’t see you that way… but he is so cute and funny_. He smiled at something you said. _I want to kiss you. Please how are you like this? Stupid heart stop beating so fast._

Chan packed his stuff and was ready to leave. 

“Do you want to come to the dorm on friday? Take out and beer? Sehyoon and Byeongkwan won’t be there, so you don’t have to go home at night.” 

_You mean, I could sleep in your bed? Stop it already._

“Sure, sounds like fun.” He beamed at you like he was competing with the sun for brightest star in the sky. 

* * *

On friday you went to the dorm and were surprised by how clean it was, they had clearly cleaned before you came. The living room was the biggest room in the flat and today it smelled of fried chicken and something sweet. The two couches, one faux black leather, one blue fabric, framed a low wooden table that was packed with cans of beer and paper takeout containers. 

Donghun and Jun sat down on one side of the table and you and Chan on the other. _He looks amazing._ Chan was wearing a short sleeved, button up shirt that he had chosen not to button all the way up. _Why does he do this to me?_ He gave you your favorite piece of chicken. 

“Aren’t you going to eat that?” You asked.

“It’s _your_ favorite.” He smiled brightly. _How can I not crush on you Yuchan?_

“Oh!” Donghun threw down what he was holding in hands. “The sauce!”

“Hmm?” You looked at him, so did Chan, Jun froze mid bite and side eyed his roommate. Donghun stood up and went to the kitchen.

“Ah, he wanted to make a special sauce, maybe you should help him, Chanie?” Jun nodded towards the open door. 

“Sure.” He took a last bite and went away. _Maybe I should say something_. _Chan has been my friend for so long, but what if it doesn’t work out?_ _I don’t want to lose my best friend. No, I am not going to say anything, maybe I can will my feelings to disappear. Has that ever worked?_

“You look really nice tonight.” Jun’s voice was closer than expected. When you looked you saw that he was now sitting next to you in Chan’s place. 

“Thanks” You smiled but something felt off. _I don’t think Jun has ever said something like that to me.._ He gave you that smile that made everyone go head over heels for him. 

“You got something on your face, can I?” 

Jun lifted his hand and gently brushed his thumb over the corner of your mouth and cheek. When someone would ask you later about this incident you would say that you didn’t feel anything in that moment, like a liar. 

“Hyung??” 

Chan was back with a small bowl in hand and his mouth hung open. 

“What?” Jun asked innocently. They just stared at each other. 

“Your friend is really attractive, _haven’t you noticed?”_ Jun smiled at you again and brushed a bit of hair from your face. 

“How could you? In front of me..” Chan’s voice was quiet but the room was dead silent. “When you know..”

“When I know what?” Jun raised an eyebrow and straighten his back. 

“That I like her” it burst out of Chan so suddenly, it took a moment to fully sink in. _He said what?_

“What?” You said out loud. Chan’s face got red and he avoided looking at you. 

Jun let out a sigh and got up.

“You two” He gestured to you and Chan. “Need to talk” 

As he went past Chan he gave him a clap on the shoulder and vanished into the kitchen. 

“Chanie..” He sat the bowl on the table and his shoulders slumped.

“Look it’s half as bad, just forget-“

“I like you too” The words brust out of you.

You got up and now Chan finally met your eyes. His cheeks were pink and he licked his lips unconsciously. 

“You mean that? Like not as a friend?” 

You just nodded and held your arms out. He came in to meet you in a tight hug. You could smell his familiar perfume and feel the warmth of his body. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked.

“Please.”

Chan’s hand was on your cheek and then his lips were on yours. They were warm and soft just as you thought. He moved them slowly against your and you did the same. His thumb gently brushed over your cheek, making you feel soft and your knees weak. 

“Get a room.” Donghun barked. You Jumped a little and broke the kiss. “Junhee, what did you do??” Your face was burning. _Oh, right, we are not alone._ Chan smiled at you sheepishly and pulled you in for a hug. 

“ME? I didn’t do anything.” 

Donghun flopped down on his seat and placed the bowl with his sauce on the table.

“Chanie, let go.” You laughed when his arms held on to more tight. “I’m still hungry.”

“I could just feed you.”

“No.” Oh, if looks could kill, then Chan would have dropped dead from the one Donghun gave him. 

You two sat down but Chan pouted a little. 

After dinner Jun dragged Donghun to their shared room “to watch a movie or something” and shut the door behind them louder than necessary. 

“You can sleep in my room, I will sleep here.” Chan gestured to the couch. 

“Oh.” 

“Oh?”

_That is not really what I want._

“Can’t we… both sleep in your bed?” He swallowed audibly and his adorable blush was back. Your face felt hot too. 

“Just sleep?” 

“It would be a bit fast, we haven’t even been on a date.”

The tension left his shoulders and he nodded. You took his hand and went to his room. You had been there before but not often. It was a small room with a table, a closet and bed. The wall was decorated with photos. There was one of a much younger Chan on his parents farm smiling with a fruit in his hand. A lot of them were also photos of you and him: a random day you went to the park, in a restaurant with food in front of you, at the gallery, in the street, photos from your childhood. 

You sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to you but he had other plans. He grabbed your legs and made you lie down. You giggled when he rolled you until you were at the wall and he lied down next to you. 

“What are you doing??”

“In case there is a monster under the bed it will eat me first “ He made a dramatic face and you laughed. 

“Help my boyfriend is a silly goose”

His eyes widened and he froze mid movement.

“What?”

“Your boyfriend..”

“Are you not?” You came a bit closer. Chan laid on his side facing you with one arm under his head. 

“I just didn’t think I would ever hear it” 

“Chanie” He pulled you closer and you crashed your lips together. His hand was on your lower back and without thinking you placed your leg over his hip. Your hand gripped his hair as he moved his tongue into your mouth and he let out a faint moan. Your stomach tightened and you felt almost overwhelmed by this new sensation. His smell was so familiar but the situation was not. Your hips met briefly and he suddenly broke the kiss. You had felt why. 

“Would it be okay if I used my hands?”

You had never seen his eyes this dark before. 

“Yes” you nodded. “That would be good”

He kissed you again and you let your hand wander down his body. You could feel him half hard in his pants and he shivered when you ran your hand over him. Chan made you lie on your back and broke the kiss. His lips were red and puffy, his hair in disarray. _Beautiful_.

He sat up and began pulling down your pants slowly, letting his fingers run down the side of your legs in the process. Your shirt had ridden up and exposed a little bit of your belly. Chan threw your pants behind him and got between your legs. He placed a kiss on your belly, then on the inside of your thighs, first left, then right. He locked eyes with you as he drew a circle with his tongue on your thigh. You inhaled sharply.

“Chanie..” 

His fingers ghosted over your underwear. _Oh god it would be so good if used his mouth._

“Do you want me to eat you out?” He placed another kiss on thigh but this time directly on the edge of your underwear, so close to wear you actually wanted him to be. 

“That’s not using your hands”

“Is that a no?”

“..no, it isn’t” 

He pulled the edge of the fabric down a bit and kissed the newly exposed skin. His fingers went lightly up and down giving you a bit of friction. You could feel that your underwear was soaked already. _It’s embarrassing how much I want you._ Chan finally pulled them down and suddenly you felt very exposed. The thought was not there for long because his mouth was on you immediately and the movement of his tongue on your clit wiped your mind clean. He kissed and sucked on it, running his tongue down and around your entrance before going up again. He looked into your eyes as he showed you his tongue flicking over you and you moaned. 

“You look beautiful like this” He pressed a kiss where your thigh met your pelvis and gave you his boyish smile. When his tongue was on your clit again, your hand grabbed his hair. He hummed against your skin and you felt his fingers enter you. Your hips buckled and you held his head in place. 

“Please” Your voice sounded thin and breathy even to your ears. “Don’t stop.” 

He closed his eyes and curled his fingers while his mouth was on you, sucking. Your free hand covered your mouth to stifle the moans and your legs clamped around Chan’s head. 

With a shaky breath you relaxed and pulled him off you by his hair. He smiled.

“Wow. That was nice.” 

You just laughed at his remark. 

“I thought you would crush me between your thighs at the end but that would be a nice way to go.”

He laid down next to you, gave you a kiss on the forehead and smiled sweetly. It took a moment for your heart beat to calm down, but Chan looking at you like you were the most precious thing there is, did not help. _He must be really hard and needy now._ You ran your fingers over his cheek, down his throat and over the exposed skin of his chest. The smile faded from his lips when you cupped his hard penis. You pushed on his shoulder making him lie on his back. The next button on his shirt had accidentally come loose and you undid the rest. _Finally_. You ran your hands over his firm chest and tranced the faint outline of his abs.

“If I had known you that so much I wouldn’t have eaten the last piece” He laughed. 

Chan just watched as you pulled down his pants and underwear. You kissed his thighs but made sure not to touch him where he really wanted it. His thighs were toned and you enjoyed running your hands over them, squeezing lightly and feeling the hard muscles. It was not something you had expected from him. 

You closed one hand around him and he gasped at the sudden action. Your thumb moved over his head and along the slit. The skin felt silky smooth and much warmer than the rest of his body. The head was a deeper shade of red and a little bit of liquid had started coming out. 

When you took him into your mouth, Chan grabbed the headboard of the bed and it squeaked angrily. You put your arms on his hips so he could not thrust up as easily. He watched as you suck and lick him, concentrate on every action and moaned when you cupped his balls. 

You could tell that he was getting close by his labored breathing and ran your tongue around his head while one hand massaged the area behind his testicles. He hips bucked and he swore. You sucked one last time then let go of his still hard penis. He breathed heavily and when you laid your head on his chest you could hear his heart beating fast. 

When it had calmed down Chan said: 

“I’m gonna wash up” He kissed your nose and you giggled. 

You went to the bathroom after him and when you came back to his room, you went to his closet and took out one of his t- shirts. 

“Why..?”

You took off your clothes and put his t-shirt on. It smelled like him and you smiled. The material was really soft and it fit the mood that you were in. 

“I wanted to.” 

You laid down next to him and he wrapped his arms around you, so your back is against his chest.

“You are cute” He peppered your neck with small kisses. You relaxed into his embrace and faster than you had in a long time you fell asleep in your boyfriend's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chan is a cutie.


End file.
